


Treasure of Enbarr

by Irishdarkcrazy



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Modern Era, magical museum, night at the museum style, still not sure how to really use tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishdarkcrazy/pseuds/Irishdarkcrazy
Summary: Enbarr, capital of the United Republic of Fodlan, a city of rich history and culture. A sprawling metro that, following emperor Edelgard Von Hresvelg’s unification of Adrestia, Faerghus and Leicester, had become a melting pot for many cultures.As time passed, the city grew into a sprawling metropolis that proudly held on to its regal heritage, for at the heart of the metropolis still stood the mighty imperial palace.The Adrestian imperial family’s former home was now the city’s history’s largest and most famous museum. Sadly, this popularity made it a prime target for thieves looking to make a name for themselves.No thief who has ever attempted to steal from the palace had ever been heard or seen from again, and yet still they came, hoping to finally be the one to make it out with a prize and a story. This is the story of one such attempt.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	Treasure of Enbarr

Enbarr, capital of the United Republic of Fodlan, a city of rich history and culture. A sprawling metro that, following emperor Edelgard Von Hresvelg’s unification of Adrestia, Faerghus and Leicester, had become a melting pot for many cultures. 

As time passed, the city grew into a sprawling metropolis that proudly held on to its regal heritage, for at the heart of the metropolis still stood the mighty imperial palace. 

The Adrestian imperial family’s former home was now the city’s largest and most famous museum. Sadly, this popularity made it a prime target for thieves looking to make a name for themselves. 

No thief who has ever attempted to steal from the palace had ever been heard or seen from again, and yet still they came, hoping to finally be the one to make it out with a prize and a story.

The sound of approaching voices caused our thief to hide within a small alcove by a statue that allowed them to see out into the hallway.

“Petra and Hubie should be back tonight?” one of the voices belonged to a brown-haired woman that the thief recognised as the head of the historical music and theatre department.

“Yes, they finished returning the Brigand royal display, which I still can’t believe you requested to use as a gift for your anniversary” the shorter woman looked upset, but her tone of voice was joking.

“Well, anything for my Petra” she lightly shoved the other woman in the shoulder “And like you haven’t done anything special for your anniversary with Byleth.”

“There is a difference between taking one’s wife on a fishing trip and requesting the royal treasure of Brigand. A gift, I might add, you already gave to her”

That caught the thief’s attention. They didn’t remember the museum ever hosting that treasure before now, and what did they mean by a gift? Oh well, it didn’t matter. The necklace of queen Petra was too hot a target, and they were here for a bigger prize. 

After waiting for the women to pass, our thief quickly darted from the alcove down another hallway, heading deeper into the building.

Unbeknownst to the thief, Edelgard had stopped walking and looked back the way she and Dorothea had come. 

“Something wrong, Edie?” 

“No, nothing wrong” Edelgard’s skin began to change along with her growth in height “But inform everyone that we appear to have another rat in the building.”

Dorothea chuckled and gave a bow. “They never do learn. Don’t worry, Edie. We will all be on guard.”

A Chill ran down the thief’s back, but they chose to ignore it for now. They were closing in on the throne room and the secret that lay within. To their surprise, a pair of guards in full plate armour were patrolling outside of the throne.

“Impressive,” they thought “These museum people are committed to the work. Between the names, looks and now actual knights as security”.

An opening appeared for them when the knights reached the far end of the hallway. It gave the thief enough time to open the door and slip inside.

The throne room was lit on all sides by torches, casting long shadows across the floor and giving the place a very eerie feeling, But again the thief chose to ignore that as they made their way to the throne.

Now according to the old writings, there should be a, there! A soft click came from beneath the chair before the whole floor section began to sink. A hidden switch behind the throne, classic.

Taking a torch from the wall, our thief began their descent into the palace depths, unaware of the danger they were in.

Deeper and deeper they went. Nothing but a seemingly endless staircase before them. It wasn’t until they felt the temperature rising that things began to change.

A light soon filled the thief’s vision as the path levelled off into a massive cavern lit by giant crystals of fire magic. Those crystals, the light and heat sources, would have been considered great treasures, if not for everything else on display.

Gemstones of all shade, size and value. Ancient relics, armours, books and murals. And gold, mountains of the precious metal filled the room. It was honestly overwhelming. They knew the stories of Enbarr’s hidden wealth, but to see it was another thing.

With great care and caution, the thief made their way through the maze of golden mountains and ancient history. The entire course, new treasures caught the thief's attention. 

Any one of them could have set them up for life and made them famous in the underworld. But each one passed by, they had come here for one item in particular, and there was no leaving without it.

The thief soon reached the very centre of the cavern and what they found stole their breath away. The throne of Sothis rumoured to have been housed under Garreg Mach monastery, sat at the treasure hoard’s very heart. 

On either side of the stone seat were the weapons that ended the war against the church of Seiros. The sword of the creator and the might axe, Aymr. 

But the thief cared about none of that. They even dismissed the giant white dragon curled around the throne as a poorly replicated form of the immaculate one. No, to them all else was unimportant in the presence of the gem of rainbow flames. 

It was a gem with continually shifting colours, roughly the size of a child, and the crest of flames glowing softly on its surface. 

With careful steps, the thief approached the throne and gently raised the heart from the seat. It was surprisingly light for its size and a pleasant warmth radiated from within. Now with it in hand, they just needed to.

A sudden movement to their right drew the thief’s gaze. 

Did the tail just move? 

No that was just a trick of the light and.

Hot air blasted across their back.

Ignore it.

It’s nothing.

Something large moved behind them. 

This place is just playing tricks on them.

A deep growl rumbled throughout the cavern.

There is no more magic, no more crest beasts, no Hegemon and certainly no dragon.

A huge clawed hand, covered in white scales, slammed down beside them and they ran.

The roar of anger that gave chase only fueled their speed, which allowed them to cover half the distance to the exit before they heard the massive body crash through a mountain of gold, sending it raining down all around them.

“Running will not aid you” The deep, commanding voice would haunt their dreams should they escape. “You will only die tired if you do not return her to me!”

The thief had little time to ponder the beast’s words as they spied the exit rapidly approaching. With a mighty push, they dove through the doorway, rolling to a stop at the base of the stairs. 

A thunderous boom, followed by a quake that shook the building’s foundations signalled the beast’s impact with the much smaller passageway.

So much for stealth, if no one above heard that, then they certainly felt it. 

Time to get moving.

The heart made the stairs considerably more difficult, but with the fear of an enraged dragon behind them, ascension back to the throne room was swift. Making sure to seal the passage in hopes of buying time, the thief started towards the door, only to freeze in terror as an overwhelming force took hold of their body.

“It seems I was wrong” A monstrous voice filled the silent room, increasing the feeling of dread upon the thief. “You aren’t a rat. You are a snake slithering into the wrong den.”

Mustering as much courage as they could, the thief turned towards the voice and felt their blood turn to ice at the towering form of the Hegemon.

The monster of legend glared down at the thief, hatred burning in her red eyes. “How did you learn about her” One of her massive arms rose and she pointed a dark claw towards the gem “Who sent you?!”

Again with her? They had little to no time to ponder that as the secret passage entrance exploded upwards, hitting the ceiling and crashing back down. 

Fully expecting to be trapped between the Hegemon and a dragon, the sight of a naked woman took the thief by surprise. Though not enough to ignore her very inhuman features. 

Horns curled out of messy blue hair. Silver scales covered her arms and legs, her fingers and toes bore razor-sharp claws, a tail nearly as long as the woman was tall thrashed about behind her and two large wings sprouted from her back.

“Where are they!?” roared the draconic woman, her gaze sweeping around the room before landing on the thief and Hegemon.

“They will not escape, my love” Hegemon seemed to be trying to calm the woman. “Thief, hand over what you have taken or your suffering will be endless.”

Slowly the thief lowered the jewel to the floor and carefully set it down. As they rose back to their feet, they quickly pulled a flashbang grenade from their pocket and threw it into the air before either monster could react.

The bright flash and loud noise left both creatures stunned and allowed our thief to grab the gem once more and flee. 

Bursting through the door, they slammed into one of the patrolling knights, knocking their helmet off. To the thief’s already high terror, this revealed that the knight was a living suit of armour, with no one inside.

“Well, this is a surprise.” Oh no, please no more monsters, please. Turning to the voice, the thief let out a pitiful whimper at the towering brute before them.

They could only describe as some combination of man and bull standing at the other end of the hallway. 

Aqua blue fur covered the bull legs and tail of its lower half, the torso was broad and packed solid with muscle, the head was that of a bull with the same blue fur and two long horns that pointed upwards. 

“Didn’t think you would get past the boss and the professor, but hey, that just means I get to have a turn.” 

It was only the thief’s quick reflexes that allowed them to dodge under the brute’s arm after it had suddenly launched itself towards them. Not waiting for it to react, they did what they’d been doing all night and ran at top speed, arms tight around their prize, not yet noticing the crack forming on the gem’s surface.

Caspar cursed his luck at missing the target and turned in time to see the thief disappear down a hallway towards the eastern wing. “Knights!” his voice bellowed down the hallway and awoke all the suits of armour lining the walls. “Do not allow them to leave with the princess.”

The doors to the throne room blew open with such force they cracked the walls. Byleth’s gaze filled Caspar and the knights with great fear. One of Edelgard’s long claws gently brushed through her wife’s hair to calm her rage.

“Just so we’re clear.” The calm, even tone that their emperor used did little to hide her burning fury. “The thief, dead or alive, it matters not. But if anything happens to the little one.” She didn’t need to finish. They all understood that death would be a gift of mercy to escape the horrors if the princess came to any harm. “Now go and find them!”

They just need to get to the garden, and then it would be clean sailing. Monsters, dragons, magic. 

It was just like the old legends. Fuck, no one would believe them, not without the flame that is. Huh? Historical weapons? Must have taken a wrong turn. No wait, the gardens were on the other side, just needed to.

A heavy footstep froze the thief in place and had their eyes darting around wildly looking for the source. The footfalls grew closer as did a strange green glow. 

Thinking quickly, the thief rolled under a display table just as another knight rounded a corner. Though this knight was different, it wore cavalry style armour, unlike the others’ heavier plate. There was a roaring green flame instead of a helmet. 

They carried a lance in one hand while the other arm was holding a human head.

Biting down hard on their hand to silence themselves, the thief stared wide-eyed at the head, which was still very alive. Wait, they recognised that face. It was the woman who was an expert on Faerghusian weapons and armours. What the hell, was every employee a monster?

“General Ingrid” Two knights ran up to the woman and saluted her “We have searched the other exhibits and found no trace of the thief”

“Then they must be trying to reach the garden. Seal the exits and begin sweeping the halls. We will either capture or flush them out”

“Yes ma’am” They gave her another salute and left. Ingrid watched them go before speaking.

“I know you are here” The thief froze, Ingrid swept her eyes over the room “Your escape route is in the garden somewhere. It is how you got in”

She began moving through the display cases, pausing to check each one. 

“If you had been a normal visitor, the magic on the door would have compelled you to leave at closing time”

Quietly as they could, the thief tried to stay ahead of the Ingrid whenever they had an opening to move.

“But you don’t understand the situation you are truly in” Passing by a display of spears, Ingrid picked one up “While the garden was your way in, now it will only end badly for you. Turn yourself in, it will be better for you”

They were so close, the exit to the garden was right in front of them. All they had to do was open the door and it would be.

CRACK!

It was barely audible, but it might as well have been a cannon shot with how silent the room was. Ingrid whirled around towards the sound, but the thief didn’t care. All they could do was stare down at the gem. Their hopes and dreams shattering with each new crack that formed along its surface.

‘No, no no no no no’ This wasn’t how it was meant to go. They were meant to sneak in, find the treasure of legend and go down as the greatest thief of all time.

“Put down the princess and step away!”

A small arm, covered in silver scales, broke out of the gem and the last of the thief’s dreams shattered with it. Knights began to enter the room, blocking off the exits.

“This is your last warning” Ingrid put her head back in place and stepped forward with her empty hand held out. “Give me the princess!”

So this was it? The end of their dream? The end of their career? The end of them?

The knights moved in closer, and they ran. Breaking through the glass door, arms tight around the egg, they ran deep into the garden.

“Stop, you fool!” Ingrid, along with her knights followed the thief. “Hurry! We must catch them before they reach the pond!”

Rushing through the winding paths and thick vegetation that filled the garden was easier said than done at night. But they couldn’t stop running, it’s all they’d done since getting this stupid egg. But once they got to the pond, everything would be better. 

It had to be better. Get to the pond, get to the flower that never opens, get to the statue of king Dimitri. All while ignoring the rapidly hatching egg.

There! A sparkle of light, the reflection of the moon on water. They were almost free! Now they just needed to find the statue. 

Who needs a gem, with the information they gained and the proof in hand, they could sell the truth about this museum for billions.

Where was that statue again? 

Damn this place looked different at night, though they don’t remember it being so overgrown.

Okay, Seriously! Where is that stupid one-eyed statue!

It should have been right across from the pond and the damn giant flower that never opens! 

Wait. The flower, it was opening?

Huh, guess their luck was changing.

The sound of more cracking dragged their attention back down to the egg, to see that another limb had broken free. A tiny, skeletal wing.

Guess there was no doubting who the other parent was. Wonder how that worked? Magic probably.

Bet there were plenty of weird people who would pay to see two monsters fuu…!

Their feet were suddenly yanked out from under them and they found themselves being lifted into the air. Looking up to see what had grabbed them, they were shocked to see vines wrapped tightly around their legs.

Fuck, monster plants? Fucking really? Need to get free before the nights arrive. Sorry egg, but I need my hands for this.

Without hesitation, they let go of the egg and reached for a pocket knife. 

But there was no sound of breaking, hell not even a thud on the ground. Looking down, they saw another vine wrapped securely around the egg.

“Y-you w-were a-already in tro...uble. But now?” The sudden voice shocked them that they almost didn’t notice both they and the egg were being brought to the massive open flower.

While the thief found themself’s held in the air, the egg was brought into the waiting arms of a young woman. She was slightly chubby, with pale skin, long purple hair and matching eyes. She was completely naked, with her breasts being hidden by her hair and her lower half.

The carpets match the drapes. 

Wait.

Just below her crotch, where normal human legs should have been, the woman was fused with the centre of the flower. Now that they really took the time to look, the realization that the woman was the flower dawned on them.

With a gentle smile, the woman took the egg into her arms and began to rock it while humming a tune, not too dissimilar to a nursery rhyme. As the hatching settled back down and the egg became still again, she passed it back to a waiting vine before turning to the thief. 

The smile she gave to them wasn’t soothing, or gentle. It was wide and predatory, with serrated teeth that glowed in the moonlight.

“Ingrid and Edelgard normally scold Bernie for breaking her diet” To their horror, the vines lowered them down towards the woman, who was waiting with open arms. But I think, this time, they will make an exception”

The petals of the great flower rose back up, hiding the gruesome scene that was to take place, but not before a scream escaped into the night air. Then...nothing.

When Ingrid arrived with her knights, they knew what had happened. Alone, because she knew she would be safe, Ingrid approached the vine holding the princess. Several more vines, each with a monstrous, mouth like flower reared up to defend the egg.

“Bernie-bear” The vines stopped “I need you to hand the princess to me, ok?”

For a moment there was nothing, the knights shifted nervously. Though they were only armour, it wasn’t unheard of for one of them to be taken and chewed upon by the plant woman.

“Y-you promise to...bring her back to E-Edelgard and B-Byleth?” The quiet, mousey voice coming out of the vine mouths was a stark contrast to their appearance. 

Ingrid smiled and held out her arms. “You have my word as a knight and as your wife”

The egg was gently deposited into the knight’s waiting arms and was quickly shifted to a more secure position. With their job done, the vines began to retreat to the main body of the flower, only to freeze when Ingrid levelled them with a stern gaze. “And we will be discussing your diet in the morning, Bernadetta!”

If the other knights weren’t so terrified about being eaten, they would have found the sight of a gigantic flower whimpering in fear, humorous. But they liked living.

With the egg in hand, Ingrid and her troops left the gardens and headed back to the throne room.


End file.
